1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to respiratory devices, and more particularly to customizable facial sealing segments for use with such devices. The present invention also relates to methods of customizing a sealing segment of a respiratory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations where it is necessary or desirable to selectively control the content of matter inhaled by a user. Such situations may arise where environmental conditions necessitate the filtering of particulates from the environment or in instances where a particular flow of gas(es) are to be delivered to a user/patient. For example, it is known to ventilate a patient using a technique known as non-invasive ventilation (NIV). It is also known to deliver continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) or variable airway pressure, which varies with the patient's respiratory cycle, to treat a medical disorder, such as sleep apnea syndrome, in particular, obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), or congestive heart failure (CHF).
Non-invasive ventilation and pressure support therapies involve the placement of a patient interface device, which is typically a nasal (covering nose), full face (covering mouth and nose), or oronasal (covering mouth and under the nose), on the face of a patient to interface the ventilator or pressure support system with the airway of the patient so that a flow of breathing gas can be delivered from the pressure/flow generating device to the airway of the patient.
Typically, patient interface devices include a mask shell or some form of support having a cushion attached thereto that contacts and sealingly engages the surface of the patient. The support and cushion are typically held in place by a headgear that wraps around the head of the patient. The support and headgear form the patient interface assembly. A typical headgear includes flexible, adjustable straps that extend from the mask to attach the mask to the patient.
Because such masks are typically worn for an extended period of time, a variety of concerns must be taken into consideration. For example, in providing CPAP to treat OSA, the patient normally wears the patient interface device all night long while he or she sleeps. One concern in such a situation is that the patient interface device is as comfortable as possible, otherwise the patient may avoid wearing the interface device, defeating the purpose of the prescribed pressure support therapy. It is also important that the overall size of the interface device be minimized, so as to not be overly cumbersome on the face of the patient.
Historically, interface devices are produced in several sizes in order to accommodate the wide variety of facial sizes and structures present in the population. As the number of mask sizes provided increases, so does the costs associated with manufacturing, stocking, etc. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in providing interface devices which are able to fit larger segments of the population and/or are able to be readily customized to produce a better fit.